narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroseike
|image=HiroseikeAppearance1.jpg |kanji=洋蒸気 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Hiroseike |literal english=Boundless Vapour |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive |users=Hōsōshi |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} Hiroseike (洋蒸気, Hiroseike; literally meaning "Boundless Vapour") is a creation of Hōsōshi with the use of , manifested when he awoke from his . It is embodied as a long with the properties of his : and , which allows him to utilise "special" abilities and techniques unique to him. It's also the only tool that will not "melt" or "extinguish" under any circumstances with his heat. Consequently, Hiroseike can only be used by Hōsōshi — reacting to his chakra signature alone. Appearance Hiroseike appears to be encased in a black or very dark purple colour sheath that is decorated with a straight-line of white plusses. These plusses continue till the end of its sheath, though hidden by the thick flaming cord that is wrapped around it, which splits into two that are dangling with puffily ends. It’s finalised with a golden touch above the cords on the sheath. The katana itself is a very simple design; it’s a long blade that considerably could be half the size of Hōsōshi. It’s hinted that the upper-half of the blade is melted in ebony material and the lower-half is designed in pure white. The shape of it is unnaturally long, as aforementioned, and slightly bends upwards at the tip of the blade. It’s noticeable that the blade corresponds to the scorch properties; the upper-half changing into a deadly red, notifying its heatable capabilities. Abilities Essentially, Hiroseike is an extension of Hōsōshi whom is manifested with the subconscious utilisation of — something that he acquired through the — thus corresponds to his chakra signature. Aforementioned, Hiroseike is only usable in the hands of Hōsōshi and will burn anyone that unauthorisedly touch its hilt. The katana can utilise a different "form" of Boil Release and uses Scorch Release for different results. This is possible through an additional application of and to either , which he can initiate with channelling his chakra into the hilt of the katana. Boil Release Applications Hōsōshi initiate the Boil Release property of Hiroseike, which allows him to utilise its various capabilities. In his case, Hōsōshi can use to alter the possibilities of the kekkei genkai — allowing it to become and create a "thicker" substance. Though that is one of the many utilisation of Hiroseike, considering that a mere touch on the katana's hilt could activate one of the below-mentioned techniques. * * : Placing his hand on the hilt, Hōsōshi will "mutter" Freedom (自由, Jiyū) to free Hiroseike of its physical appearance. In the meanwhile, he will channel his chakra into the hilt, allowing Hiroseike to liquefy from its constrained sheath and eventually split into a three-headed dragon. These constructions have the properties of the Boil Release variation, which is a very thick corrosive substance. Using this will replace the katana until the technique ends. * : Utilising of the Boundless allows Hōsōshi to use the command "Feast" (饗宴, Kyōen) to direct one of the dragon-heads upon his foes. This move of the aforementioned technique will "devour" the victims in a mouth of acid, bathing them directly in its corrosive substance and swallowing them fully once they have been melted. * : Utilising of the Boundless allows Hōsōshi to use its poisonousness and corrosive properties; the dragon breath. With the command "Inhale" (喫う, Sū), the three-headed dragon will collaboratively inhale deeply and exhale the corrosive breath that extends to a radius of 5-7 meter. Anything that touches it or is within the breath will slowly succumb to the poisonous gas and will receive second to third degree burn wounds. The longer the victims are within the breath, the faster they will become paralysed that will eventually lead them to be disintegrated by the corrosive substance. Scorch Release Applications Hōsōshi initiate the Scorch Release property of Hiroseike, which allows him to utilise its evaporating capabilities. Often with the Scorch counterpart, Hōsōshi makes use of energy to consume life and empower it. It is possible that Hōsōshi merely has to touch the katana's hilt to utilise the below-mentioned techniques. * * : While drawing out Hiroseike from its sheath, Hōsōshi channels his into the hilt. Corresponding to this, Hiroseike's upper-half blade will become fiery red to visualise its scorching ability. Despite not possessing the strength to immediately evaporate all the water in the opponent's body, it does sap away the liquid each time it hits the target, which could lead to dehydration. It also appears to be capable of hitting the target with its heat alone, drawing away their strength, while not making immediate contact with the opponent. Trivia * Hiroseike is one of the four creations that have manifested during the — made by the owner's – and bound to Hōsōshi. * Currently Shuten is the only individual (after its owner) that may wield Hiroseike (sheathed). This may be due Hōsōshi's blind trust in his younger cousin.